battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Damavand Peak
Damavand Peak is a map that appears in Battlefield 3's Multiplayer. It is located at Iran's highest peak, Mount Damavand. The map's shining feature is a 500 meter base jump between the 2nd and 3rd sets of MCOM stations in Rush gametype and has never been done in a Battlefield game. In Conquest, both the Russian and American deployments are connected only by a tunnel running underneath a mountain in a small valley. Description A rugged mountain area plays a major role in deciding whether Russian or US troops are successful in combat operations in the sector, as the area is home to key radar installations. Rush Stage 1 The first set of objectives in Rush is halfway down the side of a section of the mountain, split between two buildings at a fenced off communications tower. At this point, the defenders have access to a scout helicopter. The attackers are provided with a HMMWV Humvee and C-RAM . Stage 2 The second set of objectives is located at a helipad on the edge of an approximately 500-meter cliff. Alpha is located in a two story building and Bravo is placed against a wall and between containers. The attackers are given another Humvee. Stage 3 The third set of objectives then appear. The attackers must either take a 500-meter dive from the helipads down to the mining camp below or ride down in a helicopter. Alpha is placed within an immense building and Bravo is located in a container. The attackers are given the AH-J6 Little Bird and the UH-1Y "Venom" Stage 4 The fourth set of objectives mostly eliminates the use of aircraft through it is possible to fly a scout helicopter inside the tunnel from the entrance opposite the attacker's deployment. The objectives are located within a large mining tunnels. The tunnel has one large passage way and two narrow sub tunnels. One objective is placed within a pile of rocks and next to a construction/mining vehicle. The other objective is located in the first floor of a two story building. The attackers are given the M1A2 Abrams and the Humvee. The defenders are given the T-90A and one Kornet Launcher. Conquest All flags are located on the valley floor, with the tunnel designated as the middle flag. Depending on map size, there are either one or two flags on each side of the mountain, (one on each side for consoles).The are scout helicopters available to each side. Within the tunnel, large mining vehicles and other obstructions prevent a clear view through the entire mountain. US Deployment (A) The first base lies at the end of the base of Stage 3 of Rush. It provides decent cover along with tanks and transport vehicles. Players can come out of corridors on the sides of the tunnels to capture the base. Tunnel (B) This is the central falg of the map, and is set in a small sub-tunnel on the side of the main tunnel that has oil tanks, shipping crates, and 2 two- story buildings on both sides. Russian Deployment The third base take place at what appears to be an oil compound at the opposite end of the tunnel. The base also has the Russian versions of the vehicles at the US base. Team Deathmatch Deathmatches take place in the Russian Deployment and Objective Charlie. It offers lots of cover and many chokepoints. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch takes place at the US Deployment and Objective Aplha. All 4 squads have access to the BMP-2M that spawns randomly in one of the set places on the map. Design Notes "Damavand Peak, internally known as Base Jump, is built on the idea that we want players to be able to base jump, and features our most extreme height differences ever in a Battlefield map. Attackers in Rush and Squad Rush will start high up on a mountain ridge above a mining facility. The only way down into the valley is to somehow make the 500 meter descent. The further the attackers progress in the map, the more vehicle warfare will be present. There is also a large tunnel section dug into the mountain side at the bottom of the map, and the view when you look up at the starting location is spectacular." Trivia *The maps size in Team Deathmatch was drastically decreased in the 1.04 update due to the maps spawning being "too spread out" *For an unknown reason, the name 'Damavand Peak' in English appears on the side of the helipad atop the mountain, even though this area is located in Iran, and would hence be written in Farsi. * While both sides can go over the tunnel by helicopter, any soldier or vehicle that makes contact with the mountain (or features attached to it) will be instantly killed by the game. * Damavand Peak is a real mountian directly west of Tehran. Gallery DAMAVANDPEAK_SC2.jpg 500m Basejump - Hands on.png Basejump Imminent.png Damavand Peak Original Team Deathmatch Version.png|Original Team Deathmatch Boundaries Damavand Peak 1.04 Update Team Deathmatch Version.png|Update 1.04 Team Deathmatch Boundaries de:Damavand_Gipfel Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3